Cutting apparatus for this purpose may comprise a guide for the cutter, and a drive mechanism arranged in a housing which is mounted on a carrier extending above a cutting-out table. The cutter is driven from an eccentric mounted on a rotary member, and a counterweight is driven from a second eccentric with an eccentricity which is oppositely directed to the eccentricity of the first eccentric driving the cutter, to compensate for inertial forces generated by the mass of the cutter.
Cutting apparatus of this construction is described and shown in DE-PS No. 19 60 473. With the known construction the inertial forces generated by the reciprocating movement of the cutter, in operation, can be counterbalanced by the counterweight, but a turning moment remains, which acts substantially in a plane containing the axis of the rotary member. The turning moment is determined by the construction of the known design and is transferred via the housing to the carrier as a load.
The object underlying the present invention is to design a reciprocating cutting apparatus which is free from turning moments effective substantially in a plane containing the axis of the rotary member.